


DaveDirk Drabbles

by ScreenScreaming



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Porn Watching, Post-Game, Roughhousing, Sibling Incest, puppet kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenScreaming/pseuds/ScreenScreaming
Summary: CH1) ~1000 wordsDirk is a bit too playful for Dave, but they talk about it and nothing bad happens.CH2) ~1000 wordsDirk and Dave talk about puppet porn and flirt a whole lot. <-- this is the best one.CH3) ~300 wordsDave lashes out while Dirk tries to soothe him.





	1. Hold Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a SCRAP but I thought I maybe should start posting things, even if they're not great.  
> Edit 8/September/19:  
> Stats before I added the new chapters: Comment threads: 1 Kudos: 15 Hits: 290  
> I also fixed the formatting a little bit.

Dirk grabbed Dave around the waist as he was walking, taking him by surprise. With hunched shoulders and his head tilted down like someone being tickled, his hands rushed to Dirk’s arms where they were wrapped around him, and loosely attempted to pry him off. He was already laughing and could feel Dirk’s hair brush against his neck as he playfully picked him up. Dave wriggled and kicked but Dirk got an arm behind his legs and before Dave knew it they were on the ground, arms lightly scraped and the taste of impact (not blood) in his mouth. “OOF fuck.” 

He laughed breathlessly from the air being knocked out of him, and felt Dirk's hands moving up his forearms. 

“You alright?” Dirk asked as he nuzzled Dave's face, barely stopping to press a kiss to his cheek. His hands closed around Dave's wrists, leaning on them hard with his weight. Dave felt various tendons slip around inside his arm and felt a spike of stress.

“Yeah,” Dave breathed. His head stayed turned at a slight reluctant angle but Dirk made eye contact with him, half lidded and looking beautiful, and when he leaned down to kiss him Dave happily met him halfway.

The extra point of contact and having Dirk millimeters above him felt claustrophobic, but Dave was still beginning to feel more comfortable. They were outside on the soft grass in a low density wooded area, something between a forest and a field. Dirk, Jake and Tavros's labyrinthian mansion was still visible in the distance.

“So I was thinking,” Dirk began. He had raised himself back up, and Dave noticed how much weight had been removed from his wrists when they were kissing, because it was all suddenly piled back on again. “I brought some lube with me, do you wanna have sex?” 

Dave gasped through his teeth and shifted, anxiety mounting in his stomach. “Get off me?” he said. 

Dirk looked down and away, expression completely neutral. “Ok.” He had to take a moment to adjust his center of gravity before he could take his hands off of Dave's arms. He now sat to the side of Dave who was still on his back, now rubbing his wrists. 

“Sorry about that,” Dave said, still breathing a little too hard. 

“No, it's ok,” Dirk said immediately. “What's wrong?” he asked, as he put one hand on the ground on the other side of Dave, trying to meet his eyes again. Dave rubbed Dirk's other arm and rested his hand over his, before removing it immediately in order to do his gesticulating.

“The holding me down, bold move dude,” He spoke louder and more confidently, and got to work doing all sorts of movements with his hands as he talked. “I could have liked it though, I think. Which is why I didn't immediately stop you.”

“Shit, sorry...” Dirk said. 

“Just made me feel trapped, you know?” 

“I didn't even think of that?” 

Dave made a small ‘pfft’ noise. “It made me pretty stressed.” 

Dirk stared off into the distance, trying to piece his next sentence together. 

“And here?” Dave kept going. “Seems like a pretty bad place for a first time anal.”

“I… true? The only building for miles is my house though.”

Dave sat up and the boys shifted to sit side by side properly. “Yeah but…” he looked around at the empty horizon and turned to look at Dirk “Maybe?”

“Maybe what?” Dirk asked. 

“Maybe you're right, it's still pretty weird though. I wasn't really thinking straight and it was a pretty scary factor in the moment.” 

Dirk, whose expression had barely changed at all since Dave told him to stop, now looked about 5% forlorn. There was a moment of silence because Dave could see from a series of false starts that Dirk had stuff to say, if he could ever get it out of himself. 

“I was like, maybe doing, the sort of thing that they do in animes and mangas and shit - it's like I haven't learned anything?”

“What do you mean?” 

“The holding you down and shit, you know how there's a trope of like, trapping someone in the school corridors and shit, shit like that. It's as if, if you're not aggressive they won't know that you're flirting.”

Dave gave him a little smile, an expression that seemed to say ‘that's so dumb, it's endearing’. 

“Yeah, it's fucking stupid, I can't believe I couldn't see how weird that thinking was until just now, of course because I've never had to say it out loud before.”

“Well!” Dave began, “I liked how confident you were being, even if once you said you had lube it made me think it was because you had planned this meticulously and that is pretty scary too?”

Dirk reeled a bit from the compliment to criticism in the same breath. “I hadn't... planned it that hard? Like two days in advance, that isn't too bad is it?” Dave gave him a playful ‘I don't know about that’ sort of expression. “Also, I just keep lube on me all the time, in general?” 

“Do you?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Hm.”

“And also, true, I never act that confident.”

“It was really cute.”

“Was it?”

“It was! Definitely it was something I could get into, I always think it's pretty brave when you try being rough with me.”

“Brave, or stupid?” Dirk asked.

“Oh, definitely both!” Dave replied, grinning. “But I guess it's always good to see when people don't walk on eggshells around me, I'm always scared of making people too careful when I get upset.” 

They regarded each other fondly.

“So are you always lowkey hoping to get laid?”

“What, with the lube? Not really. Sometimes it's for jacking off. We have all the captcha cards we could ever need, why would I not keep stuff like that on me?” 

Dave looked stunned. “For jacking off?” 

“Ok, what the fuck is wrong with that?”

“That sounds so expensive!”

“I… we… we're gods, we don't need money… I alchemised this…” Dave just shook his head.


	2. On Puppet Porn

Dave lay comfortably in Dirk’s bed, letting the phone in his hand droop and allowing himself to stare at nothing for a moment. His hair and the sides of his pillow rested against his cheeks, and he felt the duvet weigh down his body. He was really lying the fuck down. 

He turned an iota to his right where Dirk lay next to him, looking at his phone. Something on the screen caught Dave's eyes. “Dude, are you seriously watching porn right now?” Dirk looked up and met his eyes sheepishly. 

“Should… should I not be?” Dirk asked. They were both still wearing their shades, but with enough eye strain and imagination they held each other's gaze- Dirk with playful concern and Dave with fond admonishment.

“Um, no? I'm like right here.” Dave said, laughing. Dirk looked back at his phone very seriously, as if seeing it in a new light. 

“... My bad then,” Dirk chose to say eventually, after taking a moment to weigh up his options, excuses, and opinions in an objective manner. But Dave was already leaning in to look more closely. 

“What is this, puppet porn?” He had leaned in so far that he couldn't see Dirk’s face behind him anymore. 

“Um, yeah,” 

Of course it was puppet porn. “It looks almost like... mannequin porn…”

“No, they're puppets. It's Bunraku. Besides, if it were mannequins being moved around on screen, it'd still be puppetry anyway, don't you think?”

“I'm not going to get into a debate with you about what counts as puppetry. Isn't Bunraku Japanese?” Dave unfortunately knew a lot about puppets due to living with his Bro.

“Um, yeah this is Japanese.”

Dave squinted. “Sorry the character designs threw me off… kinda western. You know what? It's like hentai… in puppet form…” He looked back to give Dirk a big accusatory smile. “Oh my god, Dirk, it's perfect for you.”

“I know right?” Dirk said, playfully self satisfied from his position behind him. 

“You know, I was gonna say at the beginning of looking at this, that this was pretty hot for puppet porn. Like, it's almost completely not grotesque, the girls look ok… don't get me wrong it's still very strange and unerotic…”

“Thanks,” Dirk interjected.

“But then it kept cutting to those fucking gremlin grannies over there, for really long shots, they look fucking horrible, I think those shots alone make me really question if this is a porn at all, but then like the scenes where the guy jizzes are so fucking clearly pornographic, I have no idea what I'm looking at.”

“Dude, the grannies are the best part!” Said Dirk. Dave was leaning on Dirk's stomach by now, and Dave felt Dirk wiggle a little bit at his own joke (probably not actually a joke).

“Yeah, they look more like the average puppet for sure…” Dave sighed. 

“I can't tell what it was meant to be for either, but it's really good porn.” Dirk said, making himself comfortable beneath Dave.

Well fuck, Dave thought to himself, and leaned back against Dirk, straightening out of his curled up position. Does that mean he's hard right now? Dirk’s torso was warm and fairly solid beneath him, as he was a fairly muscular dude. The puppet demon ladies were doing some really strange shit with a chain on the dude's dick, and Dave couldn't tell if any of it was meant to be consensual, but in the sort of way where it's clear that the audience is supposed to want to be the victim. Being tied up by naked babes in a cave while godzilla screams and granny gremlins chant is probably a common fantasy. He listened to Dirk’s slow breathing as the final cumshot rained out, with the classic Japanese censoring and everything. “You'd think they'd use stop motion cotton or something, that cum just looks realistic instead.” Dave said with his head on Dirk's chest. His hands were roaming without entirely meaning to, pressing flat on Dirk's ribs and slowly drifting south, firmly enough to feel the contours of his abs. 

“Doesn't that make it better?” Dirk said softly. “Not that I would mind cotton.” 

Dave's skin prickled at the reference to Dirk’s strange texture kink. It was an unrelatable and stupid kink, but thinking about what got Dirk excited was fun and his hand continued to move unchallenged. “Instead of getting fake jizz fluid all over their poor puppets they could be reminding you of all the times you've buried your dick in some plush stuffing.” 

Dirk’s hips twitched and he laughed self consciously. Dave snickered but his mind raced, and he nuzzled one of Dirk’s pecs in the hopes of finding a nipple with his cheek. “Oh dude...” he said, stretching his legs under the blankets. 

Dirk took a deep breath and put an arm around his friend's back. “What?”

Dave turned and put an elbow on each side of Dirk’s body and looked at him. Dirk had put his phone back in his sylladex, and he stroked Dave's forearms idly. Dave didn't elaborate and enigmatically stared him down, so Dirk had to come up with something to say. “I'm so hard right now,” he looked at the ceiling but was feeling that exhilarated pre sexual feeling, not particularly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a lot more to this, thousands of words more, but unfortunately they are Not As Good and I'd just like to share the part that came out nicely. It's obviously meant to turn into porn but I find writing DaveDirk smut to be really difficult? Just make them have sex with your imagination.
> 
> The video they're talking about is real, by the way.


	3. It Is Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is vent fic, and therefore kind of vague and weird, and Dave lashes out a little bit, but I wanted to post it because I think about this aspect of DaveDirk a lot? All the angst and drama...

“I'm so overwhelmed with contempt.” Dave said, after having had to invent new ways to express the same idea with every new repetition. On the bed he lay tense and restless, as if he was going to sit up again any second. 

“I know dude.” Dirk said. He was curled awkwardly at his friend's side, and he gently ran a few locks of Dave's hair through his fingers, soft and thin between his skin. 

“I can't believe they would do that…” Dave's elbows pointed to the ceiling as he covered his face with his hands.

“I'm really sorry. I know this is my fault...” Dirk said as he draped an arm over Dave's torso. 

Dave's hands came down upon the arm and he made cold, challenging eye contact with his brother. He heard a noise elsewhere in the house and lurched with rage before recovering himself. He looked very agitated. Dirk didn't know what to do. 

“It is your fault.” Dave said finally. 

Dirk looked down at the boy beneath him. He idly rubbed at his side in a way he hoped was comforting. Dave's shirt wasn't very interesting today. It wasn't a day for interesting shirts. 

He looked up when he felt a hand touch his face. Dave held Dirk still by keeping a hand under his chin, and he held his gaze. He wasn't looking as angry anymore at least. “We're going to be okay though.” He said flatly. 

Dirk gulped and looked down again, felt the vague stroke of Dave's hand against his emerging stubble and took comfort in it. “I hope so.”

Dave's fingertips touched Dirk’s lips and he dutifully kissed them. They travelled softly down to rest on the shelf of his collar bone. Dave followed the movement of his own hand with his eyes, before looking back up at Dirk with a kinder expression. A more affectionate one. The feel of soft t-shirt fabric beneath Dirk’s own hand was mindlessly appreciated as he faintly kneaded Dave's stomach.


End file.
